Beso mortal
by Icedvalkyria
Summary: ¿Te puedes hacer llamar un héroe cuando eres incapaz de proteger a la persona que amas? Katsuki Bakugou se hacía esa pregunta cada vez que hacía otro esfuerzo de que su esposo Izuku viviera otro día más cuando ya tenía el tiempo limitado. [AU][KatsuDeku][Oneshot]


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi. La que escribe esto es una señorita que piensa en monos chinos gays y hombres embarazados, así que ya se sabe qué haría yo si estos personajes fuesen de mi propiedad.

 **Pareja:** Katsuki x Izuku.

 **Dedicado a:** Para mi husbanda que me abandonará por motivo de viaje, añuuuu ;3;

 **Advertencias:** Esto esmuy corto porque originalmente era drabble, sólo que me pasé en palabras (?). Relaciones homosexuales y muerte de un personaje.

.

 _ **Beso mortal**_

.

 **Capítulo único**

─ Estúpido Deku… ─Katsuki lanzó al aire aquello en un murmullo inaudible luego de tragarse el grueso nudo de su garganta. Pero no dijo más, debía quedarse en silencio.

Seguido a esto cargó el arma que llevaba en sus manos, con una cautela y rapidez sin precedentes. Esto… no era parte de él. Podía ser agresivo, desde chico lo era, mas nunca se vio a sí mismo como un asesino, la carrera que escogió no era para matar, no obstante a este punto… mataría de ser necesario, pues ya el mundo no era el mismo que le vio crecer, se había distorsionado en tan sólo un mes.

En ese mes que parecía ser el último puto mes de la maldita humanidad.

Por mucho tiempo fue llamado un héroe, al igual que Izuku, su actual esposo. Tanto él como Izuku salvaron miles de vidas, luego fueron millones de vidas para cuando tras mucho esfuerzo encontraron una vacuna para un arma biológica que se había desatado hacía un par de años. No estaba en sus planes aquello, su yo de la secundaria jamás de los jamases habría trabajado con Deku, mucho menos pensó en enamorarse del nerd ese, pero son cosas que pasaron porque sí.

Y deshacer un arma biológica también desencadenaba cosas. Como el hecho de trabajar por otra más fuerte. Los seres humanos se caracterizaban por el egoísmo, el orgullo y también por la estupidez. Pues ese virus codificado por personas sólo se salió de control, arrasando con ciudades enteras, y ya faltaba alrededor de la cuarta parte de la humanidad, que había muerto de eso que aún no se podía controlar.

Estaba de más decir que el caos se había desatado. Todos peleaba, todos saqueaban, todos mataban… sólo para ganarse unos días de más, el resultado del egoísmo y la desesperación que superaba en creces a todos, incluyéndose.

Por eso es que luego de breves minutos acabó apuntando a uno de los intrusos que había irrumpido a su hogar para llevarse sus provisiones, cosa que no permitiría. Ya que _él_ , su estúpido marido Deku al que tanto amaba los necesitaba.

─ No lo voy a repetir ─esta vez sí habló más fuerte alertando a quienquiera que estuviese allí─. ¡O sueltan eso o les volaré los putos sesos, malditas mierdas!

Enseñó su puntería tirando del gatillo, la bala dio directo a la maceta que estaba colgando del techo.

─ La próxima irá a tu cabeza, desgraciado. ¡Así que fuera de una puta vez!

Al quedar solo soltó el arma, luego se apresuró a bloquear toda posible entrada. En el exterior seguía el mismo caos, desde hacía dos día no podían ver el sol a causa de todo el humo por los incendios causadas por las personas.

Y el caos quebraba a cualquiera. Él se sentía quebrado, desde que notó como Deku se negaba a besarle y se enteró porque se sentía así, sólo que sin ver la oportunidad de recoger los pedazos de sí mismo.

Ellos lo habían vuelto a intentar, buscar una cura que no existía, pero el precio de aquello fue que el chico de cabello verdoso se contagiara. Se lo trató de ocultar, negándose a descansar sólo para no estar tan cerca, y Katsuki lo notó el día en el que se dio cuenta de cómo su esposo se perdía de tan sólo estar de pie, viendo cómo se tropezaba con facilidad, o cómo se le hacía complicado recoger un bolígrafo. Bakugou recuerda cómo le gritó, pues la inquietud llegó a él.

─ De todas las personas de las que estamos en esto… ¿Por qué tú? ─chasqueó la lengua.

Se sintió mal al recordar cómo le gritó a la persona que amaba, culpándole de descuidado, cuando él mismo sabía que era una mentira. Sólo que en ese instante estaba tan dolido y molesto por lo cruel que podía ser el mundo, que no se contuvo.

El nudo se hizo más asfixiante. Exhaló hacia el artefacto que cubría su boca cuando miró su trabajo. Nadie entraría con facilidad, pero tampoco habría quién saliera de ese refugio fácilmente.

Pensó en revisar a Deku, seguramente le despertó sin querer, así que aprovecharía de pedirle que volviera a dormir, que todo iba a estar bien, pues esas eran las patrañas que le dijo a diario, diciéndole que pronto iba a conseguir una cura, todo iba a ser como antes, se iba a salvar. Todos se salvarían.

Recordar que le llamaron héroe por mucho tiempo le hizo hervir la sangre y también apretó lo que quedaba de su corazón.

¿Qué clase de héroe podía ser alguien que no puede salvar a quién más ama en ese maldito mundo?

Al acercarse al pasillo escuchó el ruido de los aparatos que le indicaban los signos vitales del hombre de ojos verdes. Sintió que de nuevo iba a atragantarse al verle. Tan… débil y deshecho. La piel mortecinamente pálida, donde se resaltaba el rojo en el rostro a causa de la fiebre que le estaba matando por dentro, le dolió el pecho con sólo ver los restos de sangre en la boca del menor, tintándole los labios cuarteados de resequedad. Le escuchó toser de nuevo, débilmente pero con un sonido mortal. Se estaba muriendo allí y no podía hacer nada. Deku… Izuku no merecía esto, simplemente no. ¿Por qué? Porque no era más que la mejor persona que pudo haber conocido, cuando mira su anillo en su dedo anular no hace más que pensar en que quizá alguien como él no merecía ser amado por alguien como su Deku. Y pese a que lo amaba no pudo protegerlo.

Tal vez él sí merece estar en el lugar de Deku, y en verdad si hubiese una forma de cambiar los papeles lo haría sin siquiera titubear.

─ Te desperté ─no fue una pregunta, sólo se lo comentó.

─ K-kach… ─Katsuki tocó con sus dedos enguantados los labios ajenos, con delicadeza como si el menor se fuese a desmoronar.

─ No deberías hablar, idiota… ya te lo he dicho.

Se encargó de limpiar el sudor y sus ojos se humedecieron al sentir cómo él temblaba, aún a través de los guantes sentía a la perfección lo caliente que estaba su piel.

─ Nunca me disculpé contigo ─empezó Katsuki, sin dejar de limpiar el sudor ajeno con la toalla húmeda─. No debí gritarte así ese día.

─ … ─Deku le soltó un murmullo tan débil que ni siquiera lo distinguió, sólo supo que había sido un «Te amo» porque en ese estado Deku sólo sonreía como ahora cuando pronunciaba ese par de palabras.

No lo soportó. Ver esa sonrisa rota, en medio del fatídico final de la humanidad, quebrantaron su espíritu, haciendo que las caricias dulces que estaba profesándole a Izuku se detuvieran, y la sonrisa de Midoriya se borró, cambiando así a una mueca de horro.

─ ¿Q-qué… haces…? ─el hilillo de voz fue un poco más fuerte, tanto para que Katsuki oyera, pero hacía oídos sordos mientras que se quitaba su máscara y sus guantes─ Kacchan… no, n-no lo hagas… ¡T-te vas a enfermar también, por f-favor para, Kacchan!

─ Silencio, no deberías seguir hablando. Te hará mal ─dejó caer los utensilios con los que se protegía. Porque ya todo se había perdido. Días más, días menos, iba a morirse también, sólo que quería que fuese a un lado de él─. Escúchame bien, estúpido nerd ─sus dedos casi saltaron al sentir la temperatura de la piel de Deku, pero no soltó su rostro, pues empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas─. Espero que no se te haya olvidado, pero te amo, idiota ─susurró escuchando esos delicados sollozos de unas cuerdas vocales ya casi rotas.

Deseaba probar sus labios por última vez, aunque tuviera que pagar con muerte para eso.

Y eso hacía.

Los probó una vez más, estaban secos pero no le era menos significativo el gesto. Era un beso totalmente puro y uno que le llevaría a una muerte trágica también.

Esa misma noche soltó sus lágrimas frente a Deku, mientras que le limpiaba las suyas, y en unos minutos sintió los besos de contestación del de cabello verdoso. Y los besos no acabaron hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

En unos días cualquiera de esos besos mortales sería el último respiro de su ser.

.

 **N/A:** Y allí quedó :'D Muchas gracias por leer, no sé si quedó lo suficientemente fuerte para ser angst, igualmente lo voy a clasificar como angst je.

Se me ocurrió oyendo una canción, aunque nada que ver con el relato xD Pero igual me agradó experimentar con estos dos, porque en sí me gusta más el BakuTodo y el DekuTodo.

Perdón si esto no está revisado todavía, prometo en estos día mejorarlo u3u


End file.
